codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digital Sea/@comment-71.169.124.114-20111214220402/@comment-69.132.23.166-20120102185151
Wait you do know that that's not the source of the name Carthage right? Carthage was a real city in classical civilization. Sector 5 most likely draws its name from either this place or from one of the six battles called "The Battle of Carthage". I find a few of these battles likely sources. The second Battle of Carthage in history, taking place in 238 BC, was a revolt of a powerful rulers son against his father. The sons forces were brutally defeated, however the ruler killed himself after learning his son had been killed in the conflict. This is a likely source as we find that technically, Team Lyoko are revolters, and whenever they enter Carthage, it is XANAs design to slaughter them before they can take over and withdraw critical information and power. However, some details such as the rulers suicide do not really match as XANA does not destroy himself at the loss of any of our heros. However, by crossing this battle with the facts of another one, or possibly two of the battles, we may indeed find a solution. The third battle in history baring this name takes place in 533 BC. This time we again see invaders attempting to attack a very powerful empire, the Byzantine, or Eastern Roman, Empire. The invaders are slaughtered, and the main commander of the invading force loses his brother in the battle, mentally crushing him to the point where he does not give the order to attempt a final assault, one that historians say would have destroyed the Roman armies. The invaders create severe casualty to the Roman forces along the way, however, and fall back to the very gates of Carthage itself. Eventually, they are forced to flee Carthage due to the counter-assault of the Romans. This sounds striking similar to our situation in Sector 5. With a few minor details switched around, such as the fact that Team Lyoko falls back to the gates of Carthage, which are here represented by XANAs data interface as well as the data stream portals that Team Lyoko uses to exit Sector 5, willingly and do not fall back to them as it is their goal to get to that place. However, the Roman armies, XANAs forces, driving out the invaders, Team Lyoko, from the Romans, and therefore XANAs, home, Sector 5 (Carthage), creating possible personal casualties for Team Lyoko, therefore causing the general of the invaders, Jeremie, to focus mainly on his family, Jeremies friends (Team Lyoko), making him put them at higher importance than actually completely destroying his nemesis causing him to miss out on a critical point that could end it all, the order that could have defeated the Romans, XANA, at that moment, and then the invaders forces are finally driven out and away of Carthage, to and away from XANAs interface and out of the data stream portals, by the increasing force of the Romans, XANAs Manta monsters, and then also we take note that along the way Team Lyoko, like the invaders, have done serious damage to XANA, the Romans, and created serious problems for him, stealing critical data eventually leading to XANAs downfall, just like invasions like these eventually were a major factor in the downfall of Rome. Sounds very similar right? Of course there are some factors that don't fit perfectly into this plot, but keep in mind, the very first time Sector 5 was visited we saw our heroes pushed unintentionally to XANAs interface, and of course some details had to be changed to fit the plot of the story. There is another Battle of Cathage that sparks slight interest, however, not for the actually happenings at the battle, but for one of the commanders of the battle. This one takes place July 5, 1861, during the American Civil War. Before you go off on me, yes I know that Code Lyoko is a French Anime, however, the internet is universal my friends. There are articles that introduce all the battles of Carthage on the web at the same time. When the producers were doing research for the show, which I bet they did unless they drew off previous knowledge of the events and other facts throughout the story, they would have come across this too as they came to the subject of Carthage and Sector 5. In this, the sixth battle, one of the major commanders names, on the Union side, was Franz Sigel. Notice the name Franz. Both Franz Hopper and Carthage were introduced into the story at nearly the same time. It is possible this is a source for the name Franz, though this battle is relatively unrelated to the actual plot of the story, since it is possible the name was discovered in the process of research about Carthage. Of course, its only a guess, so take it as you want. But I assure you, its a very accurate guess.